


Storms

by peanut_in_the_goal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanut_in_the_goal/pseuds/peanut_in_the_goal
Summary: Sirius Black is afraid of storms. Remus Lupin is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Storms

It was late, or very early depending on how you look at it. Point being, you should be asleep. And everybody was, well mostly everyone. Sirius was the only one in his dormitory still awake. There was a storm raging outside, shaking their tower. Of course, as always the heating charms weren’t working on the windows and they were freezing down to their bones. At first, the storm started out manageable, and Sirius had slept. He slept for about an hour, that's when the thunder started. He had been up for hours, sitting on his bed with the curtains drawn, knees pulled up to his chest with his head against them. He was shaking and whimpering every time he heard the thunder, flinching violently. At some point during the night, this had gone on for around 45 minutes before Remus woke up hearing the boy in the bed next to him shifting and whimpering softly. 

“Siri?” he asked quietly, not wanting to wake the others. When he got no response he called out to him again, a little louder this time.”Sirius are you okay?” He heard a louder whimper in response as the thunder struck again. This time Remus got up and walked across the freezing floor to his friend's bed. He quietly opened the curtains pulling them back. He was shocked to see his best mate curled in on himself, shaking and whimpering like a kicked puppy. “Pads?” he asked, this time in a much calmer and gentle voice. He realized that Sirius hadn’t noticed him standing there until now because the young werewolf noticed how he tensed up at his voice and tried, but failing to stabilize himself. “Pads?” He tried again. “Pads are you okay? Are you hurt? I need to know what's wrong,” Remus had to know what happened. This was Sirius Black. Sirius to- cool- for - you- punk - rock Black. Not much could tear him down, and he knew that. The only response Remus had gotten was a very bad suppressed whimper when the thunder struck again. This time he saw Sirius flinch violently. “Sirius? Look at me, please? I need to know that you're alright, that you're okay. Please?” There was desperation in Remus’ voice that he hated but knew he was there. Sirius was shocked to hear it, and that someone cared enough to talk to him like that. That’s what got him to lift his head and look at the werewolf. His stormy grey met the sapphire blue ones. Remus looked into his eyes and took a step back, he didn’t know what to do. Sirius’ eyes were red from crying with tear marks stained on his cheeks, He had worried his lips between his teeth to the put where they were bleeding, but continued to bite them anyways, and his eyes… His eyes showed fear and vulnerability that Remus had never seen in him before. It took a moment where Remus just took it all in, his best mate, crying in his bed all alone, afraid. This wasn’t a normal look for the young Black heir.

Sirius saw the hesitation in Remus’ eyes and his fears grew. Remus thought he was weak, he let him see his tears. Now Remus knew his friend was weak, and he was going to say something, and Sirius was bracing himself for the worst. Remus would be disgusted and disappointed in him just like his parents were. He was ready for Remus to yell at him, to call him a coward, just as they had. To hex him and curse him, to hit him. Just as they had. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t even realize he was trembling until he realized he couldn’t breathe. He was gasping for breath just trying to breathe but he couldn’t. Remus finally registered what was happening before dropping to Sirius’ side, keeping eye contact with him. He saw the fear and hurt in his eyes that he didn’t see so clearly before He could tell Sirius was panicking and realized he was having a panic attack. “Siri? Siri can you hear me?” he said. Sirius’ arms came up to his throat gasping for air, not acknowledging Remus’ question. “Sirius, Sirius!” Remus pleaded to try to ground him. “Pads I’m here. You're okay, you're safe. Whatever you’re seeing or thinking it’s not real. Siri, listen to me. I need you to breathe, okay?” Sirius finally heard him and nodded, just wanting this to end. He felt like he was drowning. “Breath Siri, okay. Can you do that? Can you breathe with me?” Remus started exaggerating his breaths hoping that Sirius would get the message and copy him. After a moment of staring at him, Sirius obliged and started to work on his breathing. After what felt like hours he finally started to calm down and steady his breathing. He was still silently sobbing and shaking but it wasn’t as bad as before. 

“M’ny?” He cried between sobs. He was still terrified and just wanted something to show him he was okay. He was still whimpering from the storms and was scared out of his mind. “Moony?” He asked again.

“Hey, hey I’m here Pads, I’m right here. You're okay, you're okay.” Remus reached out to touch him showing him he was really there. Without warning, Sirius lunged at him and hugged him not wanting to let go. 

“Don’t leave me Moony, please. I.. I… Moony, I’m scared.” He let out a little sob into Remus’ shirt, not able to contain it any longer. The werewolf wrapped his arms around the younger boy mumbling in his ear, 

“Don’t worry Padfoot, I’m not going anywhere.” He felt the young heir loosening his grip a little bit but still sobbing. Remus sat them both down on Sirius’ bed and let him curl up into him. He continued to whimper after every thunder was heard and clung to Remus. Remus held him in his arms to show him he was safe. And for the first time in a long time, Sirius knew he was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So this was the first fanfiction I've ever posted, so that's neat. Constructive criticism, and I'll be back to edit this. Sorry, this is short, I'll make a part 2. Also ahh sorry I couldn't figure out how to space this correctly.


End file.
